Operation: Birkin
by ska-almighty
Summary: Leon and Sherry went through hell in Raccoon and they're about to do it again. Six years have passed and Sherry gets an email saying her last relative is dieing in an Umbrella facility and only she can save her. Will they defeat the evil corporation in ti
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil and I never will**

_Um...okay. Let's get this over and done with so I can just write the story. Hi. Um, if you see a - that meansatimechange, if there's one infront of the paragraph, that means it's presen time. This is easy to follow and I hope you like it. Ska chan._

**Prologue**

"How do you know she's out here? I mean shit. This is actually the middle of no where," Sherry called over the constant hum of the helicopter. She looked over to Leon, who pushed his blond hair out of his eyes. He changed a lot since Allie was taken. It wasn't just physically either. Sorrow and hatred fought relentlessly in his cold blue eyes. She hadn't seen her guardian happy in years. Not since Allie. She shook her head, whispering the name. Leon looked up, a pained expression on his face. Sherry gave him a small apologetic smile.

"We'll find her. We have to," Leon said sternly. He looked out at the dark sands they flew over and smirked. "And don't curse. She'll kill me if she finds out I let you do that."

"I'm eighteen, Leon. I should be allowed to curse by now. I don't think she'll mind. She's always cursing anyway." She watched Leon's smile widen, obviously thinking about her. He was always thinking about her. _It's been six years and he still loves her with every thing he's got. As far as the world is concerned, she's dead but he won't give up. He refuses. But...he's right. She is still out there. She's just waiting for us to find her. _"We're coming, Sis," she whispered. Sherry glanced over to see Leon close his eyes and lean back into his seat. _There he goes again. Reliving the time we had with her. _

**Chapter One: Memories...**

Allie jumped when Leon greeted her in the kitchen. Said she hadn't heard him coming. He smiled a carefree smile and grabbed a paper towel, helping her to clean the spilled soda. He tossed it to the trash and sat down beside her. "You missed," she commented with a shy smile.

"Stimulating the economy. I didn't miss," he had said. Leaning on the table, Leon asked, "So how's the day going?" Allie groaned in reply. "That bad, huh?"

"Well, I've got shit loads of paper work to finish and file, I was two hours late, and it's raining. I think the day's going pretty damn well," she said sarcastically. She looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to go. I'm gonna be late picking up Sherry."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, she's twelve." She paused. "I really have to go. Don't want to keep her waiting when she gets off school." Allie stood and slipped on her jacket.

"It's only two though. Doesn't school end at two thirty or three or something? The school can't be that far," Leon said, standing.

Allie winked her green eye. "It does get off at two thirty," she answered, leaving the kitchen, swinging those hips. Like any guy would, he followed her out. "It's not far if you have a car or even an umbrella for that matter. But since I don't have either I'm, for lack of a better word, screwed." She gave him a small smile as they hurried down the stairs.

"I could give you a lift. I just finished so it isn't a big deal or anything."

"Really? That would be wonderful. Thanks," she said as he held the door for her. "What is that you do anyway? You're not wearing a uniform..."

He laughed. "I don't work here yet, just an intern. I'm not through with the academy for another two months. " Allie nodded knowingly before they walked down the dim flickering hall she hated so much. She shivered and Leon smiled. "You really don't like this hall, huh?" They went past the door labeled morgue and she moved closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulders in mock protection.

"I guess I've just played too many video games," she smiled up at him. He opened the last door for her and she pressed her small body against him. Leon breathed her light apple scent, holding her a little tighter.-

-Sherry watched him take a deep breath. She knew. He did it constantly. _I don't see why he never just bought a bottle of apple shampoo. Would make a lot more sense. Wonder what he's playing in that head of his this time... _Leon's hands twitched into a driving position causing one of Sherry's brows to rise. His mouth flicked into a smile and she nodded. -

He smiled to himself as he waited for Allie and Sherry. He hadn't met the twelve year old yet, didn't know how much she and her sister would change his life. Hell, the only thing running through his mind was Allie's laugh. The sound replayed over and over in his mind as he waited. _Wrong directions can really make her laugh, _he had thought. Still thought. Leon had glanced down at the thigh length jacket lying on the passenger seat. _She's going to be soaked when she gets back,_ he thought, looking back out at the rain.

The doors of the private school opened and Allie came shooting out. Behind her a small Sherry ran, using her book bag as an umbrella. She opened the back door for her younger sister before ripping open her own door. Leon only smiled as she gave Sherry her jacket . "Here," she said through chattering teeth, "put this on. Leon, this is my sister, Sherry. Sherry, Leon." She looked up at him and smiled. He shook his head at her drenched state, laughing. His grip on the wheel tightened as she pulled her hair up, revealing the dark cloth under her shirt. She looked back over to him, holding mystery in her mixed eyes. He blinked for a moment before pulling off his coat and handing it over. The mystery became gratefulness as he turned on the heat. "You're such a gentlem-" -

- Leon's head jerked up as the helicopter shook. Sherry looked to her guardian in fear. He yelled for stats and Mike said said everything was fine, just turbulence. Sherry knew it wasn't fine. She could see Mike's profile and he didn't look fine. She looked back to Leon as the shaking stopped. He reached across and patted her knee. "It's fine," he said. "Mike's got it, we're okay." She nodded nervously and he gave her knee a squeeze. She smiled at his attempt to calm her fear. "You got nothin' to fear, kid." Sherry glared. Leon smiled and sat back, his eyes closing, a little tighter this time. _Oh God. I don't know and I don't want to know. _Sherry yelped in her head.-

"Thanks," Allie whispered, breaking the silence."For dinner and all." And there was that awkward silence again. She looked up, smiling, making him want to die. He gave her the smile of a teen on his first date and her smile grew warmer. "I guess...I guess I should get going," Allie sighed. "I'm sure there's lots of important things I'm supposed to do tomorrow." Leon's smile slid off his face as she left him. The door clicked shut and he was alone. He gave it a second. Took a breath and slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "Dammit!" he yelled to himself. "She was right there! Right there and I was too chicken shit to do it! Dammit I'm 22 years old and I can't even kiss her?" He hit the passenger seat this time and stopped. Allie's jacket was crumpled on the back of it. Shouting thanks to her jacket, Leon shifted into reverse.-

She nearly knocked him out when he burst through her door. He didn't notice though. Behind her fist was a STARS uniform that wasn't doing it's job. "Leon!" she gasped. She shook her fist from the punch and stood on tip toe to examine the red cheek. "Christ Leon, why would you do that!" He smiled painfully and showed her his hands. "You scared me witless just to give me back a jacket? I'm glad I punched you!"

"Well that wasn't the only thing I wanted to give you," he whispered. He took Allie by her hips and kissed her. It wasn't the best kiss he'd ever had. She didn't move. Just made an odd little sound before pulling away. Leon felt his other cheek go as red as his other. She looked him in the eyes and got back on tip toe, slamming her lips into his. -

-Sherry's eyes shot up to Leon when the tiniest of groans went through her head set. She looked at him in horror as his eyebrow twitched in remembered pleasure. She called his name but he didn't answer. Sighing, she went to her own memories of that morning.-

She slipped through the door, locking it once she was on the inside. There was giggling and the patter of feet on hard wood coming from her sister's room but she didn't pay it attention. Popping her gum, she dropped her mini book bag beside the couch and pulled out a magazine. She flipped through it, going to Allie's door. Sherry opened it, catching the magazine, and continued into her sister's room. "Hey bum, wake up," she said loudly. A gasp penetrated her music and she looked up from the paper. Allie stared back at her with the same face of shock as Leon. She blinked before turning down her cd player. "I guess...you're already up... Did I miss something?" Her pale brows shot up as she saw how much her future guardian was wearing. "I'm gonna go before I vomit."

She could hear Leon laughing over Sheryl Crow's words and turned up her music. Giving it a half hour, she went back to Allie's room, pausing her cd. She banged on the door for a minute and stopped. The banging continued and Sherry yelped. "What is wrong with you people? I'm in the other room and you're doing that! Ugh!" She stomped away only to have Allie step through the door a few minutes later, a bath robe loosely tied. "Are you two done yet?" Allie nodded slowly, messing with her hair. "Haven't we only, like, known him two months or something? Allie, that's gross. Plus, I totally called him!"

Her sister grinned. "Yeah, it's been, like, only two months," she mimicked. "Stop saying like all the damned time. It's lame. And how can you call him? A) I met him first and B) He's twenty two! You're twelve! That is so completely wrong it makes me want to yak. " She paused. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment!"

"Took you long enough. Gawd, Allie, I thought you were, like, a cop or something. Aren't cops supposed to think of that kinda stuff early on?"

"I hate teenagers."

"Um, hello? You _are _a teen remember? Or does doing it mean you're like a total adult now?"

"Shut up would you? And answer my goddamn question!"

Sherry closed her eyes and took a breath. She closed her magazine and looked at her older sister. "Some thing's going on with Mom and Dad. I don't know what was up with them this morning and they were creeping me out and, like, Mom was getting all teary when they dropped me off. She kept goin' on about how she loved us and they didn't mean to or something weird about some virus breaking out. T virus or G virus, I can't remember but it was really scary. Dad said you would protect me if they couldn't stop it and um they said some other stuff about it too. Then they sped off and here I am. Crashing at your place." She took a deep breath. "Al, I'm sca-" -

-"red," Sherry whispered. She dared a glance at the dark sands and shivered. _This is almost as bad as Raccoon. I hate flying. I hate flying. I ha- _The helicopter shook again and she yelped. Leon looked up, worry clouding his eyes. "Everything alright?" he called up to the pilots. The helicopter shook again, this time a lot harder. "Yo! What's goin' on up there?" he yelled. When Mike didn't answer, he unbuckled himself from his seat and went up. "Whoa! Whoa! Mike! Come on man, talk to me! Mike!"

Sherry gripped her seat, her knuckles going white. "What's going on?" she screamed. Leon ignored her, shaking Mike. "Leon, what's happening!" Leon whipped around, panic written on his face. Sherry's blue eyes grew bigger than saucers as she looked at her fear struck hero. "Leon!" He fell to the back of the helicopter, drips of blood following him. She pulled herself away from her seat to get down to him. "Leon! Oh my God, what happened!" she yelled, fingering his bloody shoulder.

"We have to get off the 'copter," he said through a clenched jaw. "Some one shot us up. Guess we found them." He grunted as he pulled himself up. Sherry caught the Kevlar Leon tossed to her and strapped it on. "Grab everything you can. Guns, sprays, ammo, anything! We gotta get off before this thing blows."

"Blows!" she yelped.

"Yes! Blows!" Leon yelled. "Come on, Sherr. Don't give in to your fears now! She needs you to be alive! She needs us to find her!" Sherry gulped, nodding. He handed her a handgun and ammo for it and she stuffed it in her cargoes along with a first aid and lighter. Leon threw shot gun shells to her and she dropped them in a pocket. There was a huge shake and she fell. "Shit! We gotta go!" Leon grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. Sherry looked around wildly for parachutes as Leon dragged her to the door.

"Leon...Leon..." she began.

"Not now, Sherry! Hold on! I've taught you how to do this before!" He opened the hatch.

"OH MY GOD LEON! No! No! No!" she screamed. Sherry tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. "Leon no! We're too high up! We're gonna d-" Her feet were lifted and she looked at him in pure terror. "Put me down! I'm not Allie! I can't save us from falli-" She screamed as Leon tossed her out of the helicopter. She turned in the sky, wind rushing past her face as she watched Leon dig through the now smoking helicopter. A streak crossed the dark sky and the tail went up in flames. "LEEOON!"

_So there ya go. Chapter One. Sorry if it was a little slow but it's not exactly easy writing a story like this. If you like it though, you'll leave me good reviews and I'll write more chapters. So yeah, now I'm out. Later, ska chan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil, I just really love it. **

_Okay...so I'm putting down the second chapter because I'm a relentless fool and so yes. That's really all I've got to say. Well that and give me a bleedin' review! It could say hi, I'm Bob from Michigan and I like freckles. Okay well not that...that would be...weird. But please, honestly, tell me what you think. I'd really love to knoe. Thanks, ska-chan._

**Chapter Two: Old Friends **

There was a knock on Leon's door. He gasped for air and shook his head violently. "No," he whispered. "No. No. No. No. Not now." He let out another sob, looking around. Everywhere he looked there were pieces of her. _And where is she now? Somewhere in pieces, _he said bitterly in his mind. _She's gone. She's gone and it's all my fault. If I hadn't let her go she would still be here. She wouldn't be d- _There was that knock again. "Go away!" he yelled, shutting off the t.v., trying to trick the bastard. He didn't have to hear some bitch repeating his life was over. That the helicopter crashed with her in it.

"Leon." _I'm going insane. _"Leon, please open the door. Please let me in. I'm sorry I left, you were right, something bad happened." The voice on the other side of the doorway paused. "Leon, open the damn door. I said I'm sorry. I said you were right, what more do you want from me?" _I want you to be alive. _"Oh fine. Fuck you." There was a thud at the bottom of the door as if some one had kicked it. Some one short.

Leon sucked in air. Jumping up, he ran to the door. He almost ripped it off the hinges as he opened it, wanting to see her face. "I _am_ losing it!" he screamed. Small gloved hands cupped his face, pushing it down. Allie smiled softly as she looked up at his blood shot eyes. "A-Allie- I ...you.."

"How could you forget I'm so short?" she whispered, wiping away his tears.

"But- but they said you were dead. That the entire team was dead...the helicopter crashed...no one survived...Allie...am I insane?" he choked out.

"No, just very misled."-

-He smiled to himself as red liquid began to soak the back of his head. Leon rolled his head to the side, watching the red flames clash with the purple black sky. He grabbed a handful of sand, letting it slip through his fingers and just smiled. Rolling his head away from the crash, he saw a figure coming toward him. Leon took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. "Hey! Hey over here! Sherry!" he yelled, raising his arm. Two more figures appeared next to the first and Leon swore. He rolled onto his stomach, trying to forget the pain, and slowly got up. _How many more times am I going to be shot in the shoulder? _he thought.

Leon turned to face the figures. He could barely see two of them. He turned his head, looking for the first one. "Right here, Leon." A thick finger jammed into his wound and he flinched. "Oh you always did think you were tough. Didn't I have to prove you wrong last time, too?"

"Alexander the Prick. It's been a while."

"Six years, actually."

"Oh you've been counting the days I've been away? Al, that's so sweet. I didn't know you ca-" Alexander's finger shoved in a little farther.

"Don't be ridiculous, you foolish little boy. I didn't come out here to listen to you blather. I've come to retrieve you so you might meet my son."

"Who the hell would fuck you? Oh that's right. No one. You probably humped a corpse and made life in a tube. Hell, Allie probably shot off your tiny little dick when she blew out that half of you're hea-" Leon screamed as Alexander's finger shot the rest of the way through him, widening the hole in his body. He turned his hand up to grab onto Leon's shoulder and faced him. A quarter of his bald and shining head was still missing and the scars from each bullet Allie had laid into him could still be seen in the fire light. His left eye was shut, covered in a scar going from the middle of his head to his jaw. "Damn, she really did a number on you. How's it feel to get your ass kicked by a woman who isn't even 5' 3"?" Leon grunted. Alexander threw him across the wreckage toward the other figures. "Oh fuck," he whispered as something smashed into his head.-

Sherry stood up after a moment, still a little shocked that she survived plummeting to the ground. Examining her surroundings, she shuddered. "Christ Leon, where are you?" she whispered. Pulling out a flashlight from the pack she grabbed before, Sherry looked around again. "What the fuck? Where's the 'copter?" She took a steps and stopped. A scream came from her right. She ran toward it, wanting to call out to Leon, praying he was all right. There was another scream and a sigh of satisfaction. She stopped moving. "Alexander," Sherry whispered. A cold chill ran through her as she listened to the sucking of some one close by. She turned off her flashlight, creeping up the sand dune to try and see if she was right.

She slammed her hands over her mouth to keep the horrified gasp in. She quaked with fear as she watched a child bury its head into her screamer's neck. The person convulsed and the child hit it with its small fist. Sherry clamped her hands down tighter, backing up. Hands came down gently on her shoulders and she stopped. They went along her bare arms and pushed her hands back down. Her eyes wide, she turned around and stared back at the person in the dim moon light. Sherry could make out short mussed hair and a diminishing frame but what she really noticed were her eyes. They reflected the moon light like blue tinted mirrors. The girl smiled sadly, whispering, "Just an illusion" and let her go. Sherry blinked and the girl was gone. She whipped around, searching for her frantically, and looked back down the dune. The child was gone as well.

Shaking her head, Sherry looked down again. The bodies were still there. Looking around once more, she slid down the sand to them. She nudged one with her boot but he didn't move. Her hands became fists as she approached the other. Shallow breaths were coming from the woman, her eyes open in pain and terror. Sherry drew her handgun as she got closer. "Ma'am?" she called. The woman twitched, Sherry tightened her grip. The woman began shaking, trying to move her hand to a pocket in her white lab coat.

"Who are you?" she gasped. Sherry jumped. "I sa...who...are"

"My name's Sherry."

"What are you do...doing," she whispered. Sherry knelt down beside her, putting away her gun. She moved the woman's head, seeing the blood on her neck. "It was...my own fault. I...didn't have...the repo...report ready. I was thrown out...for...for them!" she gasped, throwing her hand into the air. Sherry looked but saw nothing. "Artemus did it...I don't have long...he'll find you if she lets him...don't let him...why are...you...out...he-" her body gave a great shake. Sherry held her down to stop her. "It...won't be long now...I'll turn...become...like them..." She heaved.

"You work for them don't you? You worked for Umbrella!" The woman smiled distantly. "You can help me! Please, you have to! My sister, she's in your facility, I need to find her. She's dying! Her name's Allie, she's about five foot-"

"Shh!" The woman wheezed. "They'll hear you. If you speak of them, they'll return, the boy always hears his name and comes! Never speak it...not witho-" She rolled away from Sherry, thick orange vomit spewing from her mouth. "It's too late...my-" she coughed" my time is up...I'm becoming one of...them."

"Them? Who is them? One of the people who attacked you? Who!" Sherry yelped.

"Them!" the woman cried out, throwing her hand into the air again. Sherry saw them this time. There were four of them, stumbling and falling down the dune toward them. Sherry turned on her flashlight and brought the beam up to the people. She gasped, crawling backward. "Yes...you understand...I'm becoming them...shoot me...first...please...I'm beg...begging you. Kill me...first." A loud moan escaped one of the monsters and Sherry shivered. The woman snatched Sherry's arm. "Do it!" she wheezed. "Don't let me...become them!" Sherry shook her head, trying to pull away. "Do it!" the woman cried again. Sherry looked at her, shocked. The woman heaved and and vomited once more before stuffing her hand into a pocket. "Take this..."she said. "Good luck finding...Allie..."

Sherry looked down at what she had given her. A small plastic card lay in her palm. She looked back, confused. The woman began laughing, fluids bubbling up with the sound. A gun was against her head. She kept laughing as she pulled the trigger, making Sherry yelp.

"Christ!" Another moan escaped one of the things falling down the dune and she repeated herself. Stuffing the card into a pocket, Sherry grabbed the woman's gun and searched her coat quickly. Finding nothing helpful, she stood. _Um...what now...where to go? _She looked back to the small group. "Time to go." She waved to them, jogging away.-

The stench of rotting meat filled his nostrils and he heaved. He heard a whisper from the darkness and stopped. Slowly, it got louder. Don't. Leon could barely make it out. He turned his head, trying to see and the whispering came again. He held still, listening to the 'Stop' and 'Don't touch him.' A shuffled step toward him. "Stop!" It stopped. "Mem will be angry at you if you touch him." Leon held his breath. _Mem? _The shuffle went back to its place and Leon let out the breath. His nose crinkled as he inhaled. "Don't!" the voice called and something slammed into Leon, taking him back into unconsciousness. -

She wasn't picking up. "Dammit Allie, answer the pho- Hello?" It was Jill. "Thank God! Look, you guys gotta go. Some one's wrecked Allie's apartment, shot the lock off and everything. Nothing's gone, I think, but their stuff is all over the place. Like some one was searching for something. I don't know what's going on but I want you guys out of my place, get somewhere safe...yeah I'll meet you there...yeah I still got the kid. Look, hang up and go, will you!" Jill retorted and he shut his phone. "Okay kid, hang on," he said to Sherry. He looked over to her. Her eyes were huge and she screamed as the side of Leon's jeep got slammed by a black SUV. "Shit!" The car backed up and slammed into them again. "Fuck!"

The car continued to press into them and Leon hit the gas. They didn't move for a second and Sherry began panicking. She looked out her window and screamed Leon's name. He looked over and swore again. He hit his trunk button and climbed into the back, calling for Sherry. She flew into the back and he opened the hatch. She looked up at him, terrified. "It's okay," he said. "Just cover your face, okay?" She threw her arms over her head and he wrapped himself around her. A second later, a second SUV slammed into right side of the jeep and Leon shoved out. They rolled on the ground, slowly stopping. He glanced over to his car, shaking his head. "You all right?" Sherry uncovered her face slowly. "Good. Start running."

"Where?"

"Inside!" She nodded, got up and ran. Four men in suits got out of the cars and started toward him. "Oh isn't this classic?" he whispered, standing. "Can I help you?" They said nothing, only stood before him. He shook his head, looking down. "Can you at least tell me why you decided my car needs death?"

"Mr. Kennedy, am I correct?" Leon turned to face the speaker. He was taller than him, his bald head reflecting the sunshine. He straightened his suit before sticking out his hand. Leon waved him off and he smiled. "That was quite a stunt to perform with a child." He paused. When Leon didn't reply, he continued. "My name is Alexander. I've come to retrieve my wife."

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" He stared up at Alexander. "Are you trying to tell me that you just tried to kill not only me but a twelve year old girl so you can find some girl? Or are you a disgusting pedophile who's trying to say Sherry is supposed to be your wife?"

Alexander kept his polite smile. "Mr. Kennedy, I'm only going to ask you this once. Where is Allie?"

"Bite me."

"All right I will." Leon blinked, a little confused by his answer. When he opened his eyes, Alexander was gone. He yelled as a fist full of his hair was grabbed and pulled to the side, exposing his neck. "That was not the answer I was hoping for, Mr. Kennedy." Alexander bit down on the tender flesh between Leon's shoulder and neck and he screamed. -

He wretched and a small fist hit his wounded shoulder. He gasped in pain, feeling his blood draining. The small fist hit him again and he flung his tied hands toward it. It yelped and skidded backwards. "Memmy isn't gonna be happy when she sees what you done." There was a hiss in the darkness and a low creak. A woman gasped and Leon could hear her hard breathing close by. "She's gonna be so angry," the voice said, getting small.

"Quiet yourself, girl. You only speak when spoken to. As for you," Leon could tell it was Alexander, "You'll learn eventually." There was a thick thud sound and the woman skidded closer to him. Alexander slammed the door where ever it was and everything was quiet. Leon put his hands over his bleeding neck, trying to stay silent. The talker started up again.

"Mem, Ammie was doing it again!" she whined. _So it's Mem._

Mem took a shaky breath. "Ammie," she whispered, "why don't you ever listen to me?" There was a rustling as she stood. "Who was he doing it to?" Her voice was soft but gravelly. The soft patter of small feet went to Mem and a moment later her hands where on Leon's arm. "Thank you my little Valentine." She fingered his wounds gently and sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. Slowly she brought her fingers up his neck and began tracing the outlines of Leon's face. Her forefinger ran around his eye and stopped. Slowly, Mem traced his lips before putting both hands completely on his face. He shivered at their coldness and she whispered for him to stop. She took away one hand and brushed his right cheek with hers, inhaling. "God, I love the way you smell," she breathed.

Leon's heart stopped beating. "A- Allie?"-

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up and I'm sorry if you found it a little long. But now it's up and you knoe Leon survived to some degree and is being face molested. Grand huh? Yeah well what ever. I'm out guys. Ska The Ninja Is Waiting Around._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I don't Resident Evil. Don't even own my underwear...my mom bought them for me.. .**

_Yeah you really wanted to knoe _that_ one. I probably shouldn't have said it. Eh, I don't care. So yeah, this is chapter three. It came after chapter two which came after chapter one...Right what ever I'm writing now._

**Chapter Three: Tyrants**

"A-Allie?" Leon breathed. He stared at his blood spattered girl friend in awe. She panted, looking at the gory mess she had made of the men. Their bodies shot and oozing, they cried out for mercy and she had finally given it to them. Allie kicked one of the still breathing bodies and padded over to him, pumping her shot gun. "Holy shit."

She smiled, a drip of some ones blood falling on her lip. "That was new."

"New? New!" Leon yelped. "You just brutally slaughtered seven men with two shells and your legs! What the hell!" Allie looked at him, mixed feelings running through her eyes. Her smile disappeared into her mouth as she sucked her lips into it. Leon took a breath and slowly smiled. "Gotta admit though, it was pretty damn spectacular to watch." Her smile broke out again. "When did you decide you were a kung fu master?"

"Second grade. I was the best," Allie confessed. She wiped her face with the edge of her borrowed button down and looked back at him. "I think I killed your shirt."

"You killed a lot more than that," Leon whispered. "Don't you feel anything about doing all of this? I mean, not only did you just kill a person you didn't know, you killed six more."

"All I have to say is where is the eighth?" Leon pointed and hugged her. "I"m all right. Stop worrying."

"Who said I'm worrying?"

"They say your eyes are the window to your soul."

"And you say you're only 19." She smiled and started toward the others, Leon still holding the back of her. "This is a little gross. You're soaked in blood and I'm hugging you."

Allie laughed. "So don't hug me." Leon squeezed her tighter. "Where's Sherry?" Leon shrugged. "Why is your neck helping to soak the rest of this shirt?" He lifted a finger toward Alexander. "How did he accomplish that?"

"I told him to bite me and he did." Allie stopped walking and looked up at his chin. "It's the truth."

"That's fucked up," she commented.

"That's Alexander." -

Mem nodded against his cheek. "It's been a long time. I thought you would have forgotten me by now. Moved on," she whispered.

"Is this real?" he whispered. A finger touched one of his wounds a little harder than before. "God it is you. Allie- Love-"

"Mem?" the voice squeaked. "Who's Allie?"

There was silence for a few seconds before she choked out"I'm Allie." Leon felt her begin to sob and winced as he brought his hands over her head and held her. His arms stopped at her shoulder blades. He held them out, feeling the skin stretched bone rub against his wrists. Allie sobbed again and took a breath. She put her cheek against his again, clenching her jaw. There was a rustling and she shuddered, trying not to cry as she retracted the bone back into her. Leon's hands fell around her diminished waist. "I'm Allie." And she began to cry. -

Sherry stopped, panting. She's been running for hours and fell to the ground. "Where the fuck am I?" She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. _What do I do? There no crash, no Leon, no signal for my phone. _She smirked, fingering the lump in her cargoes. Sherry slipped it out and bolted up. "No." She had two signal bars. "No. Fucking. Way." Standing, she held the phone up higher and watched another bar flicker. Taking a step forward, it faded. She stepped to the left and it came back. "Gotcha," she whispered triumphantly. -

"We have her, Sir." Alexander looked at the screen and let a triumphant smile out. He patted the technician's shoulder. "What should we do, Sir?"

"Send her an invitation of course. We wouldn't want to be rude to our guest, would we?" He stopped, looking to another technician. "Let's send her an old friend. See if she remembers him." His finger hit a large green button, lighting it. In the corner of the room, a monitor flickered. A monster of a man was being released into the desert. The gate opened and he lumbered out, his heavy coat whipping in the wind. -

It was the first time she had ever seen the Tyrant. Before the infection of Raccoon City. He appeared before her and she screamed. She turned to flee the woods, run back to the safe house but his gray hand was already on her shoulder. In a swift movement, she was lifted off the ground, kicking and screaming. She stopped squeezing her eyes shut to take in another breath and saw her. How she had gotten there so quickly, Sherry hadn't a clue. The monster halted as she stood before it. A pixie blocking a behemoth of a man. "Let her go," she growled. Sherry fell at his feet. She scurried away, terrified for her and her sister's lives. The Tyrant lowered itself into a fighting stance and Allie crouched. A mighty fist thudded into the leaves Allie once stood in and Sherry felt herself being lifted again. She was about to scream when she realized it was Jill carrying her from the fight. She fought the older woman, wanting to back to her sister.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled. Jill slammed a hand over her mouth and she bit it. She yelped, drawing her hand back in pain and Sherry ran. Through the trees she could see her sister dodging the Tyrant's onslaught of punches. Sherry was grabbed again, this time by Chris, who held her but didn't take her from the scene. She squirmed in his arm but he held tight. He yelled to her sister and a streak of silver flew into a tree near her. The Tyrant threw another punch at Allie, who barely dodged it and spun, grabbing Chris' knife. She lashed out with it and struck the Tyrant's gray head, cutting deep. He roared as purplish blood spilled from the wound and swung his arms wildly. He finally hit Allie causing her to fly back into a thick tree. Sherry screamed for her sister to get up. She clawed at Chris' arm but he refused to let her get away. "Allie!" she had screamed. "Allie get up! Get up you stupid idiot! God damn it, get up!"

The Tyrant turned from Allie's limp form and stared at Sherry with his empty eyes. She gasped, pressing into Chris. She could feel his muscles tense, preparing to run if he had to. The monster took a thundering step toward them and she yelped for Chris. He took a step back as the Tyrant took another. Sherry squeezed her eyes shut, a tear slipping down her cheek. Chris' chest pushed against her as he took a sharp breath. She peaked an eye open to see her sister again. She stood behind the Tyrant, who turned to face her once again, the knife held loosely in her hand, hair covering most of her face and was, Sherry found most terrifying, laughing as if this giant was the funniest thing in the world. It stared at her for a moment and charged, shoulder down. Allie stood her ground as he came and Sherry clenched her arms around Chris'. Inches from the Tyrant, Allie dodged to the side and struck him. More purple blood began streaming out his side and she laughed, licking the blade. Sherry could hear Jill walking in a trance back to Sherry and Chris and they stood there, watching Allie mince the Tyrant. Another three slices into his arm, one to the back of his head. Tears were streaming down Sherry's face now. Allie jumped onto the Tyrant, laughing like it were a game, stabbing and hacking away at his head. He flailed in vain. She kept her pace, thrusting the blade into a new part of him each time until he fell. Sliding off the fallen beast, she turned to face her friends. A demented smile and wild eyes could be seen through the dripping hair and she laughed hysterically. -

-She screamed at him in horror. He grabbed her, dragging her away. She kicked and screamed and Allie whispered to her, saying it was all right. She would be there soon. Leon just sat there, not knowing what he could do considering his state. He could only hear her being dragged away from them. She screamed and the door was slammed shut and he could hear the tumblers fall into place. "What just happened?" he whispered, stretching his hands out to find Allie. She padded away from the door and touched her finger tips with his. "Allie, why can't I see?"

"They don't let light come into this room. It hurts the children."

"The children? You mean the other two that were in here?"

"Yes. Valentine and Artemus."

"Are they..." Leon couldn't bring himself to say it. How terrible could they have been to her to do what he was thinking?_ To take her away from everything she ever loved, take away sun light and then make her-_

"They don't have the same fathers. It's why Ammie doesn't speak and Valentine does," she whispered, lying beside him. "I guess there's the bright side of they aren't experimented on. I swore I'd kill them and myself if they ever touched my children that way. The only needles that go near them are to keep them fit."

"That wasn't what I was thinking... You probably know what I'm thinking don't you?" She sighed and put a hand on his arm. Carefully, he lay down in the darkness. "Allie who are the fathers?" A light arm went around his chest and he touched it. "And why are you always so cold?"

"Because I'm basically naked." Leon's head snapped to his right and she giggled. His fingers crept up her bare legs, running over the strip of cloth around her hips and up her rib cage. "Told you," she whispered. Leon turned to face her in the dark and continued the search. A string went around her just under her breasts and he ran his hand over them, going up the cloth behind her neck. She shuddered under his touch.

"It's been a long time," he whispered, bringing his hand back down to her chest. She moved closer and touched his forehead with hers. Leon reached out and kissed her. He didn't move at first. It had been six years since he kissed some one. She smiled against his lips and held him close. "You know you didn't answer my first question."

"I know." She took a shaky breath. "Ammie is our tyrant's son. He... he raped me... repeatedly to get him." There was a spark of light in the black as she hit the ground. Leon's eye brows shot up. "I know it's wrong but... I tried everything to get a miscarriage. I didn't want to birth a child so filled with evil and virus. I didn't want to let the bastard win but he did."

"And Valentine?" he whispered.

"She's a Kennedy," Allie breathed.

Leon's heart stopped. "She's a what?" Allie nodded against him. "But...how? When?"

"My guess would my first night out on the field when I came back to you. Probably from the shower." He smirked, remembering it. Allie nestled into him. "She's almost six you know. Born on Valentine's day. Congratulations it's a girl, I guess."

"God... I'm a father..." Allie nodded. "What's she like? What color are her eyes? Hair? Is she normal or is she like you? I'm a father...does she know this?" She shook her head. "Does she think Alexander is?" She shook her head again. "Oh good."

"She knows it's you. She just doesn't know you're you. She has big blue eyes and light brown hair. The only inhuman things about her are my pointed ears, sharp teeth, and she runs faster than anything." Leon let out a happy breath. "She's a good girl," she whispered. Her breathing had gotten shaky again and Leon held her tight. _Six years and I never even knew. Never even suspected. _"Leon?" He grunted. "How did you find me?"

"Ada." She flinched at the name. Leon couldn't understand why but let it slip. Nudging her with his nose a few times, he moved her head up and kissed her. She took another shaky breath and Leon moved his hands up to Allie's face. Stroking her cheek, he felt rough cloth. "What's this?" She opened her mouth but all that could be heard was the flicking on of lights. Leon blinked and saw them.

_Oh no! Who is them! You don't know! I'm not telling! But I am leaving to go do other stuff...like...uh...stuff I guess. Well I'm out. Hope you guys liked the chapter, I knoe. It was a little gushy but my emotions have the better of me right now. My fiancee is home. . Ska chan._


End file.
